warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Vectis
| introduced = Update 10.6 | notes = }} The Vectis is a high powered, single-action breech loaded sniper rifle. Its single shot behavior provides a bolt-action feel. With its significantly lesser zoom compared to other sniper rifles, it is much better suited for the medium range combat that occurs within the game. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles. *Tied with the Snipetron Vandal and Lanka for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Has a magazine size of one bullet, perfect for Primed Chamber or Charged Chamber. *Fast reload speed. *Pin-point accuracy, shots will hit exactly on the reticule dot, perfect for headshots. *Low zoom makes it easier to operate in the majority of ranges you encounter in this game, although it hinders long range combat. *Good ammo economy. *High Status chance. Disadvantages: *Slow fire rate. *Has a magazine size of one bullet, meaning it has to reload after every shot. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Equipping Charged Chamber and/or Primed Chamber will give you a bonus damage on every shot, since technically every bullet is the first of your single bullet magazine. *Since you will have to reload after every shot (or every 2 shots if using Wildfire and Magazine Warp), improving the reload speed will be of more use than firerate. *A magazine size of 2 can be reached by equipping both a max rank Wildfire and a max rank Magazine Warp. *Adding punch-through mods like Shred and Metal Auger allows the Vectis to provide significant crowd control against enemies in a line. *Due to the Vectis' single-shot firing mechanism, Heavy Caliber can be equipped with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy. Heavy Caliber will affect the trajectory of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. *The Vectis automatically reloads once the weapon finishes its recoil animation. However pressing the reload key immediately after each shot can start the reload early. With practice, this method can shorten the downtime between shots significantly. *The Vectis shines when used in larger, more open maps where the player can position themselves into spots with a good overview. Notes *Lowest zoom of any sniper rifle; Eagle Eye is recommended for long range battles. *Unlike the Lanka or the Vulkar, the Vectis can reload while zoomed in, allowing for continuous shots without having to re-sight the target. *The Vectis has to reload after each shot, which resembles the way a bolt-action sniper rifle works in other shooters. *Distant combat is preferred as you will need to reload after every shot. *The Vectis currently does not benefit from reload cancels. *The Vectis has an arguably slight higher DPS compared to the Lanka in terms of damaging Grineer units, with the Vectis having a reload on every shot in contrast against the Lanka with a charge on every shot. Bugs *The Vectis will only have 30 rounds Max Ammo, instead of 72, as long as the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. Trivia *Vectis is one of only two sniper rifles accessible via the Market (the other being the Vulkar). *Despite the fact that this came in last place in the Primary Weapon Content Development poll held in the Design Council, it has come out before the Tigris, which had come in second place (the Soma was the primary weapon that came in first place in that poll). *There is some contention in regards to how the Vectis' action works, but it appears to be classifiable as a breech-loaded single-action rifle. **There are apparently no casings being ejected, suggesting that it uses caseless rounds, so it cannot be bolt-action (there is no casing to eject with a bolt). **Some people also state that they see shells casings being ejected when firing. This would make the Vectis a semi-automatic. *When reloading, the Warframe appears to insert something (likely a new round) into the midsection of the Vectis. The rear portion of the upper assembly appears to automatically rise after firing. The Warframe will smack this assembly down after loading the round. *The series of hoops along the top of the rifle are a scoping system, but there does not appear to be a viewport of any kind, suggesting a sensor and neural link is used to provide zoom. *The Vectis is the first true Tenno-made sniper rifle, the others being made by either the Corpus or the Grineer. *Vectis is Latin for "bolt" and most likely refers to the weapon using a Bolt Action. Skins GrineerForestVectis.png|Forest Camo Skin SharpshooterVectis.png|Sharpshooter Skin SilfererVectis.png|Silferer Skin de:Vectis Category:主武器